moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SnowGem/Should there be requirements for creating new articles? (Poll)
Notice! - There has been an update on this matter. No feedback or votes left here will count. Please refer here. Once again, Hello my fellow contributors and moviestars. I've felt as if this topic has needed to be brought up for a while now and it is like the title says, should there be requirements for creating a new article? Quick notes This is going to be a temporary rule. With all the current stub articles on this wiki we simply don't have room for more. However if this seems to work out well and benefits our community it may be kept in place(though obviously changed a bit). Not to worry though, this will be brought up later. Another thing I wanted to note is that this is only going to apply to moviestar articles. General articles will not be affected by this. Why does there need to be requirements? Too many users are creating articles with next to no content. Our wiki is very fair in allowing every moviestar an article, however if the article creator can't put a decent amount of content on the page when creating it, then maybe the page truly doesn't belong here. Right now our wiki has over 250 stub articles while and continue to be made. Also our editors are focusing on fixing up new pages rather than finishing old pages. We respect every moviestar and every editor equally here, but right now there is already too much of a heavy load. What would the requirements be? Well the general idea of it is that we don't want anymore stub articles. So if it not being there will make the article incomplete, then it has to be there. However the current exception to that is the image galleries as everyone does not know how to take screenshots. Though they should still be added and the images should be red links for the time being. If this change is made I will give more information on how that'll play out. How will the deletion process work? The page will be marked with a tag of some form, this tag will inform all members of the wiki that this page must be expanded in blank days or it will be deleted. This will give the page creator time to expand the article and learn more about what to add. Also it will give other members who are also interested in the article the chance to expand it. However, don't allow this to make you feel as if you must expand it. This is mainly for the creators sake, though you are of course more than welcome to expand it. Post-Script:The page creator will also receive some form of note on their message wall to inform them that this has happened. This will likely be a simple message that you paste to the creators wall when you mark the article. A final, but important note The articles that will be deleted will still be welcome on the wiki. If you can add a completed article then it can most certainly stay. Cast your votes and give your feedback Now that you've read that all you are very to cast your vote. When voting please bare in mind that the decision won't go solely on the results of the poll. Please be sure to explain what you selected and why. Do you agree with the above? Yes No Other(explain) If you would like, you can also contribute your feedback by answering these questions in the comments. *Do you feel you know the importance of already created articles being finished? *How many days should there be before deletion? *Should there be other exceptions to the requirements, if so, what? *Is there is anything more that needs to be added to this rule? I'll have an update on this matter shortly. Thank you for being an involved member of the wiki and happy editing! Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blog Posts Category:Inactive Discussion